A Year of Memories
by Ithil-valon
Summary: It is Estel's third birthday. It will be a day filled with reflection, fun, and family.


**A Year of Memories**

_**Now these three things remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.  
1 Corinthians 13:13**_

_Dedicated to Corig._

_This is my first effort after several years absence. For those following my other stories, give me a little time to reacquaint myself with Tolkien's world, and I will finish them. My thanks to DJSparkles for her encouragement, and to Ravinwings for beta work and for answering all my questions._

Each day the rays of Anor warmed Arda more as it shook off the vestiges of winter and welcomed the new birth brought by the change of season. Though the mountain passes still saw snows, and the nights were sometimes quite cool, here, in the hidden valley, the afternoons were pleasantly warm.

Erestor, Seneschal of Imladris, thought to bring in a bouquet of the early bloomers to grace his lord's table. Turning the corner he beheld a sight that bought him to a complete stop. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he viewed the muddy footprints tracked across the marble floor. Estel. Seemingly, small humans, at least this one, enjoyed getting dirty. Erestor sniffed disdainfully. Apparently his young charge had also been playing in the stables. Since this was a special day, Estel's third birthday, he would offer only a gentle reminder about cleaning one's feet before entering. Before he could turn to summon cleaning, the soft sound of a giggle drifted down from up the stairs. Normally the Seneschal would think nothing of the sounds of mirth from above, but this was Estel, and where the boy was concerned, Lord Erestor had learned to take nothing for granted. The running of Lord Elrond's home was Erestor's purview, however, and he took his vocation seriously.

During the year since the twins had brought him to Imladris, Estel had won all their hearts and become a much beloved member of the Peredhil family. To Elrond, he was another son, and the twins doted on their "baby" brother. It had taken Erestor a little longer to adjust to having a mortal child in full-time residence, but now he could not imagine Imladris without their little bundle of hope. He remembered the event that had changed them all.

_The night was bitter cold as Erestor sat down with a cup of tea. The cool evenings of fall had given way to the frosts of winter, and yet, even so, the twins were hunting orcs. How he wished they could be reached before their self-imposed vendetta cost them their lives. Erestor had watched Elrond's pain and helplessness at seeing his sons being slowly torn apart by their grief and vengeance. When their mother sailed for Valinor, the twins' hearts had broken. Intellectually they understood her need, but in their hearts they felt only rejection. That they had sought to replace that emotion with an even worse one – hatred – grieved him and all of Imladris. Many in the Riven Dell had wondered why the Elf Lord had not taken his entire family and sailed with his wife, but Erestor knew what they could not. His Lord had seen that he would play a vital role in the destruction of Sauron. Little did Erestor know that this night that destiny would begin to be fulfilled._

_The first Erestor knew of anything amiss was when Elladan came to him with a request for warm milk with cinnamon in it. His curiosity was aroused, for rarely was milk consumed in the Last Homely House. Milk providing goats were mostly kept for the visitors of other races that sometimes stopped at Imladris. Such a request from Lord Elrond meant unexpected guests, and that sent Erestor into action. As he hurried to retrieve the milk, the seneschal began mental preparations towards providing rooms, meals, clothing, and possibly, given the bloody state of Elladan's clothes, medical aid. By the time he'd warmed the milk, the elf was assured that he was prepared for any circumstance. It was, therefore, quite a surprise when he followed Elladan and found, not a group of visitors, but Lord Elrond holding one small child. The boy was wrapped in a blanket, but Erestor could see large silver-grey eyes and an abundance of dark curls. While the twins went to change their gore encrusted clothing, Elrond and Erestor took the child to the kitchens where the fire burned brightly and he could be kept warm. It was there that Elrond explained the child's identity and his importance to the world of man. The twins had been hunting orcs near the ranger camp, heard the attack, and responded. Now Aragorn's father was dead and his badly wounded mother was in the healing rooms._

"_That explains the milk," mused Erestor, "but what else will he need to eat? I have no experience with the raising of the second born."_

"_He can eat what we eat," answered Elrond diplomatically before dropping the other proverbial shoe, "but he will also require meat."_

"_Meat?" exclaimed the seneschal in horror. Like the other elves, the thought of destroying life for consumption was abhorrent to him._

"_It must be so, Erestor," soothed Elrond. "We will study the most compassionate methods and remind ourselves that the animals sacrifice their lives for one who must become a king. Little as he is, he will become the hope of man. It is now up to us now to see that he lives to become the man he was born to be."_

_Erestor's eyes fell on the child sleeping so peacefully in Elrond arms. "When you say it that way, it is a daunting prospect. Aragorn will not even remember his father."_

"_For now, he is no longer Aragorn, but Estel," replied the Elf Lord. At the inquiring look from his friend, Elrond continued. "If word reached outside the valley that the future king resided here, it would bring too much attention from the dark one. It is better to let the forces of evil believe they have ended the line of kings. Estel will be raised as my son and have the childhood he deserves._

"_Estel," mused Erestor, "appropriate, I would say."_

Another soft giggle interrupted the elf's reverie, and he hurried up the stairs to the child's room. Estel sat on a round rug in the middle of the floor with his back to the door. The room was, typically, scattered with toys, books, and scrolls, and the heavy drape was pulled back, allowing sunlight to spill across the room.

"Estel?"

The boy jumped guiltily and, fumbling with his tunic, turned to greet Erestor. "H'lo, Westow. Westow play Estel?"

"No, Estel, I cannot play now." The elf looked from the muddy bare feet to the shaking tunic. "Where are your…." Wait, the shaking tunic? "Estel, what are you hiding?"

Estel's eyes grew large and he chewed his lower lip.

Amusement twinkled in Erestor's eyes as he watched the play of emotions on the child's face. He walked into the room and sat on the rug beside the boy. "Where are the twins?" he asked gently. "I thought they were playing with you?" He would have words with those two if they had left the child alone. He was far too young to be left to his own devices. Why, he could have fallen into the pond, where he loved to watch the fish, and drowned!

"Gowby got them," was the disconsolate reply. "They tell Estel come in."

"I see," replied the dark haired elf. "So you brought a friend with you?"

Estel hugged his tunic protectively. "He my pet," the child stated as emphatically as a three year old was capable.

"May I see your 'pet'?"

Taking this as approval, the boy happily retrieved his treasure and held it up for his friend's appreciation. There, wriggling like a worm on a hook, was a green snake.

"Arg," hollered the seneschal as he fell backwards. It might as well have been long and deadly. It was well known in the hidden valley that the Seneschal of Imladris could not tolerate snakes.

Estel belly laughed at the quickly retreating elf. Thinking it a game, he hastily followed with the snake leading the way.

"Estel, stop!" barked the elf, rolling to his feet. "By all the Valar, where did you find that…thing?"

Estel stopped, confused. "He my nake," he stated simply.

Erestor shuddered. "I cannot abide snakes. Of all the creations of Eru, the snake is the worst, except – perhaps – for the offspring of Shelob."

Estel's eyebrows met in the middle. "Who Shewob?"

Recovering his dignity, Erestor looked from Estel to the snake. "Your pet lives out of doors, Estel. He cannot stay in your room."

Tears welled in Estel's eyes as he looked down at his snake.

Erestor knelt down and held out his arms. "Come, my lamb, let us take your pet out so that he can return to his home. You would not want him to miss his family, would you? Besides, have you forgotten what day it is? We need to get you bathed and cleaned up for your day-of-birth celebration."

"Oh!" exclaimed the boy, throwing his arms around the Seneschal's neck. The disappointment over his pet was quickly forgotten and replaced by the excitement of the party. "Estel pawty?"

"Yes," grimaced Erestor, trying desperately _not_ to think of the snake wiggling against his back. "Your celebration is this evening, so we must get you ready."

Estel was still young enough to consider bathing as play time. It was only as he grew older that he came to disdain the ritual. For now he splashed happily in the warm tub, spilling copious amounts of water onto Erestor and the floor. His cheeks were pink and the moist air had his hair in a riot of curls as Erestor washed him, paying particular attention to his feet.

"What have we here?" inquired Elrond, as he entered the bathing chamber.

"Ada!" squealed Estel. "Estel pawty!"

"Yes," chuckled the Elf Lord, picking up a towel and enfolding the squirming lad being held up by Erestor. "We are having a celebration for Estel."

"Wook," demanded the boy, holding his feet out for approval. "Aw queen."

"So I see," confirmed Elrond, tickling each chubby pink toe, "they are all clean." He carried Estel into his room to dress him. The Elf Lord could hardly believe the changes in Estel this last year, given that Elflings matured at a much slower pace. The frightened toddler he first met had been replaced by a trusting, exuberant little boy, who found great pleasure in the most mundane things. His imagination was precocious, and he would play with his toys underneath Elrond's desk for hours. He loved animals of all kinds and had absolutely no regard for his own safety.

A tug on his braids brought the Elf Lord's attention back to the object of his thoughts. Estel sat on his lap smiling up at him. "Dan, Wo?"

Elrond could not resist rubbing noses with his child, for so he had come to think of the lad. "Yes, Elladan and Elrohir are awaiting us downstairs."

"Gwoby, too?" asked the boy, putting his hands on both sides of his ada's cheeks and squeezing.

"Yes, Glorfindel, too," assured Elrond, through fish-like lips. "None of us would miss your birthday, Estel."

Estel was still giggling as his Ada led him down the stairs to meet the rest of the family. The twins were just entering the door, followed closely by the Balrog Slayer.

Running up the stairs, Elladan grabbed up the squealing boy and tossed him down to Elrohir. It was a favorite game of Estel's and he laughed delightedly.

"One day you will rue ever beginning this game," prophesied their father.

"But not this day," laughed Elrohir. "Besides, Estel loves it." He turned his little brother around for a closer look. "You _do_ love it, do you not, little one?"

"I do, Wo," giggled Estel.

"My turn," claimed Glorfindel, grabbing Estel and depositing the child onto his broad shoulders. "Ride your mighty stallion, Estel!" And with that he galloped into the room where they would open presents. Smaller and less formal than the great hall, this room had a large fireplace which provided warmth for the young mortal. Its coziness lent an intimacy the family enjoyed. Glorfindel deposited Estel on the rug in front of the fire, where all the presents had been placed.

Elrond sighed. He would have preferred that they eat the evening meal first, but Estel was fairly quivering with excitement and would never be able to wait.

Three hours later, after presents had been opened, dinner eaten, and a day-of-birth honey cake sampled, the family was once again in the gathering room. Estel played on the rug with his toys. From Erestor he had received a small stuffed lamb. The lamb was now placed beside the carved Asfaloth from Glorfindel, while Estel stacked the building blocks given to him by Elladan. Beside him was a blanket of the softest material the color of warm butter that had been a gift from Elrond.

But, perhaps, the highlight of the night had been when he opened a small sailing ship from Elrohir. "Bishes!" exclaimed the boy, jumping up with his boat and heading for the door, even though it was now dark outside.

Elrohir grabbed the child up before he could make his escape. "No, Estel, we will go see the Bis…" At the look of admonishment from his Adar, Elrohir quickly amended his intended statement. "We will go see the fish tomorrow." Although Estel could not properly pronounce all of his words, Elrond insisted that those around Estel use the proper words. "For now, Tithen Pen, play with your other gifts."

Glorfindel chuckled to himself as he watched the faces around him. It had been a momentous year, indeed. Since the small human had entered the household, it had been one unending stream of chaos, laughter, joy, and untidiness. He would not have missed a moment of it.

And so the evening went, five immortals contentedly watching a young human in the comfortable silence that only a family can achieve. Estel's yawns grew more frequent until, at last, his eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"I believe our little one has had enough excitement for one day," announced Elrond, as he picked up the child and cradled him protectively to his chest.

"Sunshine Bwankey," mumbled Estel, reaching past the Elf Lord. Elrond was momentarily confused until a smiling Glorfindel handed him the blanket he had given Estel.

And thus was named the Sunshine Blankey.

The End


End file.
